unexpected
by scardragon00
Summary: naruto was convince by both his mother and her friend to live with her daughter. but what a surprices that he will be living with his other two lady friend from his childhood. bad summary i know. lemon, mainly narusaku, but also naruhina and naruino.
1. Chapter 1

I just give up on the mask of the fox fict. But I might do it in the future, but for the time been I will work in this one.

Disclaim: I don't own the anime. If I would I would have sasuke kill on the land of wave.

New house, new room

A bus crosses near the forest, it's heading to the near town. Ones it arrive all passengers get off the vehicle. Amount them was a Youngman around eighteen, with blond hair, a two tune t-shirt (orange/black), jeans, whisker marks check, and blue eye. He was carrying a backpack with all his cloths. He then moves from the station in search of the houses he will start living. While in search he star to remember his talk with his mom.

(Flashback)

"So what do you say dear?" ask a woman in her mid-thirty with long red hair, hazy color eye, blue dress and a white blouse.

"But mom I don't think she would be happy having a guy living with her."

"I dough she will mind." Say another woman with long pink hair, emerald color eye, and dress in a one pieces white dress. The older rosette says to the red hair.

"It would be fine, don't you agree kushina?"

"Yes, it will sakuya, besides has been so long since both of you has seen each other."

"I know mom but didn't Mrs. Haruno say she's living with other two girls."

"Precisely, I don't think people of the same gender should be living under the same roof."

Then the blond ask curies. "Why no?"

"Because a lot of weir stuff might happen."

Then naruto stars to imagine sakura in a Lesbos orgy which cause him to turn red. In that moment kushina asks. "So you're in?"

He only nodest to both mothers which make them happy.

(End of flashback.)

The blond walk while searching for the house and then thinks.

"(Can't believe Mrs. Haruno has such dirty mind, But still it will be great to see sakura again. Wonder how she looks?)"

While imagine how she look. He arrive to the house, it was a two store building paint in white, which have a nice front yard with a gorges garden. He enters in the property, step in front of the door and knock it. After a few seconds someone answer. "Coming!"

Then the door opens, then a young girl his age with soft pink hair, emeralds color eye, dress in a red mini skirt, a white blouse with red spaghetti string that show the rack of the c-cup breast, a red ribbon rap on her head, and white socks that reach under her skirt. He amazes by her beauty say.

"S-Sakura?"

"Yes is me. Who are you?"

She then nodes his whisker-marks on his cheek and say.

"Naruto is that you?"

"Acores is me. Is has been such a long time."

"Yes is has. (Oh god his so handsome.)"

"Who is he sakura?"

Both of them turn and see a girl with platinum blond wrap in a pony tail, dress in a white blouse, blue shorts. She looks at the blond and thinks.

"(Mmmm now that's a piece of meat.)"

Naruto stare at her and say. "Is that you ino?"

"Yes why…naruto? Is that you?"

"Yes is me."

"No way. (Can't believe that cute little boy I uses to play with turn out to be this hot guy.)"

"What's with the noises?"

Then a girl got down the stirs. She have long blue hair, lavender color eye, she was dress in a short sleeves white jacket, a blue blouses under it and a white skirt. She unlike the other girls she identifies him.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Wow you knew who I was right away."

"You know she right. What are you doing here?"

The blond answer confuses. "I though you mom call you to tell you about me."

"Wait you're the one who suppose to live with us while studding in college."

"So I guess it was a surprise."

Then the other girls were surprises by the comment. Time pass and naruto was been install in his new room. In that moment the rosette dial the number of her mother in the cell phone and call her, on the other side of the line the older rosette answer the phone.

"Hello sakura. Did you need something?"

"Hello mom, I just calling to say that your little surprises have arrived."

"Oh so naruto is in the house. I'm glad."

"Why didn't you tell me it was naruto."

"Oh so you didn't like the surprises?"

She blushing says." "No is just that it was all suddenly. (But I'm glad his here.)"

"Sorry dear, anyway good luck with your new roommate."

She then hangs on the phone. The rosette pulls her cell phone away and thinks. "(What did she mean by that?)"

She then keep thinking on her mother words.


	2. feeling for him

Feeling for him

The rosette walks to the leaving room thinking on what her mom was talking. In that moment naruto walks down stairs after he places his stuffs on his new room. He saw sakura's expression and asks.

"Is everything okay sakura?"

"Oh yeah everything is okay. Why you ask?"

"Because you look like something is bothering you. Am I a bother to you?"

"No,No,No. You're not a bother is just that my mom say something to me but it nothing importing."

"I'm glad."

She seems the boy smiling but then she remembers what her mother says.

"(What did she mean with good luck with naruto?)"

Then both of them walks to the kitchen were both ino and hinata were. A week has pass since naruto arrive to the house and enter to college. It was morning and the blond walks half sleep. He arrives to the bathroom and opens it. But when he opens the door, he found a rosette half naked. Both of them turn red but the rosette reacts violent.

"You pervert!" she hit the blond on the faces with a strong punch, which cause him to fall unconscious. She then closes the door and screams.

"You're the worst naruto!"

In that moment hinata who just got up still dress in a long white shirt walks yawning when she saw naruto on the floor unconscious. She kneels down to check on him.

"Naruto are you okay?"

But was no respond, then the platinum blond got up stairs to see what happen.

"What happening hinata?"

"I don't know, I just got up and saw him on the floor."

She then turn to the bathroom and asks.

"Who is inside?"

"I think is sakura,"

Then the rosette got out all dress up and says,

"It was me and before you say something it was an accident, I was planning on slapping him but got carry away and knock him down."

"Can't you think before you do something?"

"You think I don't feel bad for what I did to him pig."

"Stop calling me like that forehead!"

While the two girls glare at each other. Naruto wake up, they turn to him relief but then naruto nodes his position and the view of the rosette pink panties. He then thinks.

"(Oh shit! If she nodes me staring at her panties, she will kill me.)"

He then got up as fast he could. The rosette worry asks.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I am, don't worry."

"I'm so sorry."

The platinum blond say angry. "You better be."

But the rosette snaps. Fortuned hinata calm both girls.

"Guy stops it. If naruto says his fine we should believe him."

"Hinata is right. There's no reason to fight."

Both girls stop while the blue hair blushes at the blond comment. Time pass and noon falls. The rosette was the first one to arrive at home. She trough her backpack at the couch and sit on it, She feels uncomfortable all day and think.

"(I had been feeling hot all day. Could it be that it was naruto? It must be since it stars since he saw me undress by accident.)"

Then without nodes her hand when under her skirt and inside her panties, then it start to rub it and then she fumble her breast while thinking on naruto, but she then stop and thinks.

"(I can't do this here. Someone might catch me on the act. I must go to my room.)"

She then moves to her room. One she is in, she see her room which was like any other young woman except it full of stuff animals. Amount them were an old fox doll, she look at it and think.

"(That fox, it was a gift that naruto give me after he won it on the fair.)"

She then remembers the heat between her legs. She strips of her cloths and lay down on her bed, she then slip her hand under her panties and stars to rub it. Then the other hand stars to caries her breast while thinking of the blond. In that moment naruto arrive, he see her backpack on the couch and thinks.

"(She must be here, I wonder were she could be.)"

He then hears a moaning. He identified as a woman's, he goes up stairs and follow the sound and discovered it comes from the rosette rooms. He then peeks from the small open of the door and see the rosette masturbating. Then a unexpected word escape her lips." Naruto."

He was in shock but then he falls inside the room. He then is spot by the rosette and both of them stares at each other blushing.


	3. be one with her

Here the next chapter, but don't expect a good lemon. This is my first time. I prefer to do it with a girl than describe it.

Be one with her

Both of them stare at each other blushing. He then stands in a rush which causes the door to shut behind him. Naruto tries to open but the rosette closes and pin him on the door. The blond see her breathing heavily, he says.

"I'm sorry I saw you, I won't tell anyone."

"I don't care."

He surprises of what the rosette say asks. "What did you say?"

"I say I don't care. I want you naruto, I wand to be one with you."

"You're joking?"

She then kiss the blond, he then embraces her. Both of them kiss passionate. The rosette takes his t-shirt and run her hand on naruto's torso. She then move down and unzip his pants, then his erect member burst form it, she amazes says.

"Is already hard, but I can fix that."

She then kneels down and stars to lick the blond staff. She then wraps her lips around it and moves her head up and down. Naruto put his hand on her head and lay himself on the door. After seconds of sucking and licking it, a white, sticky liquid is shot on the back of her throat. She drink all of it pull it out of her mouth. She sees the member which was still hard and says.

"Seems your still have a lot of it inside of you."

"I don't think is such a good idea to continue sakura."

"You know is common courtesy to please the woman after she pleases you."

"Okay."

She then got up and star to kiss him, both of them falls on the bed and stars to strip. Sakura stars to take her remaining cloths but when he was about to take her socks, naruto stop her.

"No wait leave them on."

The rosette says with a sexy tone. "Oh naruto I didn't know you have that kind of fetish."

"Is not that, is just that you look innocent when you have them."

"Well now I'm giving my innocent to you."

Then they star to kiss passionate. He then put his dick inside of her sex. Ones inside he stars to trust fasters. The rosette vaginal lips are been rubs with each trust of the blond, she stars to moan in pain. The blond ask concern.

"Are you okay sakura?"

"Don't worry is just the joy of you been inside of me."

She then kisses him. Down stairs both ino and hinata arrive from college. They see the rosette and blonds' backpacks, the platinum blond say.

"So these two are here already."

"But were they?"

The blond platinum turns to the blue hair and says. "Don't know." But then they hear some noise up stairs, ones they turn up they says.

"W-What was that?"

"No idea, but we should go and check it out."

"Your right."

Then they star to walk on the stairs. Meanwhile sakura was on top of the blond. He trust her while rubbing her pussy. Closes to bliss she says.

"I cumin naruto."

"Shit I'm about to cum too…grrr I'm not wearing a condom and you might get pregnant."

"I don't care… just cum inside."

Then the trusting was faster until the blond release all his seed inside the rosette womb. Ones they recover from the ecstasies of the act. The turn and were petrified when the see both the girls staring at them, hinata was in horror while ino was ready to exploded. They tried to get out of the problem they were.

"I…I…ah… it was an accident."

"C-Can you guys leave my room please."

The platinum blond snaps at the rosette.

"You're…a…slut."

"W-What did you call me?"

"I say you're a slut!"

She then get down from naruto, pick his t-shirt, put in and says.

"What I do in my room is my problem and not yours!"

"You took advantage of been alone with him and seduces him!"

"I'm not you!"

While both the girls argue with each other, Hinata was freaking out. The blond puts his cloths (except his t-shirt which was been uses by the rosette.) and try to calm both of them. But ino was about to slap sakura, but she crouch to avoid it, but unfortunate naruto took the hit which cause him to fall unconscious to the ground and black out.


	4. the hell is this?

The hell is this?

The blond was in a white room were he was staring at the light, when a voice call him.

"Don't stare at the light hon or you won't be able to see our child."

He then turn around and see the rosette holding a little pink ball. But it was a child with pink hair and whisked marks on it cheeks. He surprise asks.

"Is that our child?"

"Yes she so beautiful."

"She? So is a girl."

"Yes she is our little piece of heaven that was conceived nine months ago."

"So she was born the day we have sex?"

"Yes, I was happy that I was pregnant the first time we try."

"But you dream of been a nurses?"

"Don't worry both our parents were transfer in to town and they willing to take care of our children's."

"Childrens? So you gave birth to more?"

"Oh no I mean..."

"Mr. Namikage."

He then turn around and see the doctor. He then say

"Ready to meet you're other childrens?"

"What?"

Then two nurses enter the room pushing both ino and hinata's wheelchair. Each of them were caring a baby with there hair color but with whisker marks on the check. He then screams at the view. Suddenly he weak up on his room with sakura sitting beside him, she says with joy.

"I'm glad you awake."

"W-What happen?"

"Ino and hinata caught us having sex and well, the fight stars and ino was about to slap me but I douche it and you receive the hit."

"How long I was out?"

"All night."

"Shit! School… I'm late."

"Relax is Saturday."

"Oh thanks."

The rosette smiles softly at him. Then the door open and ino goes inside. She directs her eye on the rosette and says to her. "Is negative, your no pregnant." The blond see the pregnancy test and sight, but part of him was sad. The rosette was mad.

"I don't believe is any of your business were ever I pregnant or not."

"Acores it is. (I won't let you have him forehead.)"

She then turns to him and say. "Are you okay naruto?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I'm glad."

"Hypocrite."

Then the blond platinum turns to the rosette angry. Time pass and naruto was in his room doing his homework. He then decided to stop and call his parents. On the other side of the line, the red hair and the rosette talking when the phone ring. She sees the caller id and says.

"Is naruto, wonder what his calling for?"

"Maybe he and sakura are together and his calling to tell you."

Then both the woman quill like a couple of school girls which cause the male namikage to shiver in fear. Kushina pull the phone and hit the speaker bottom.

"Hello dear is something wrong?"

"No I just calling to see how you guys are."

She disappointed say. "Oh that's all?"

"Oh yes why? Did expect something else?"

"Oh no I just imaging thing, anyway your dad just leave for some reason (they scare him) and I'm with sakuya."

"Oh I see, well enlist I can talk to you."

"Sure sweet."

Then both mother and son talks. An hour passes since the conversation. Naruto finish his homework and decided to watch the TV. But he nodes that no one was there except for hinata that was washing the dishes. Then he sees a package on the table with his name wrote on it. There where a letter as well. He picks up and read it.

"Is from pervy sage, I thought he wasn't suppose to bee away from me thanks to the restringing order my mom put on him. (That guy tries to make me a man by taking me to a strip club.)"

He then opens the letter and read it.

"Hey naruto how are you? Listing I know your mom your mom put a restrict order on me for try to make you a man. But anyway seems you been living with three hot girls, so I decided to send you something that might help you."

He then open the package and saw a little bottle with a label that say "drink me" on it. He hesitating drinks the bottle. He gapping says.

"Shit! This taste nasty, I need something to wash it up."

He then head to the kitchen to find something to wash the horrible taste.


	5. Don't drink unknown drinks

Don't drink unknown liquids

Naruto drink the strange bottle that jiraya has send him. But the taste was so horrible that he almost throw up. He when to the kitchen to wash the flavor, but when he enters he se hinata washing the dishes, she turns around and says.

"Oh naruto, did you need something?"

"Oh nothing just something to wash the horrible taste of the drink my crazy godfather sent me."

"You mean MR. jiraya?"

"That's the one."

The blond opens the fridge and grab a can of juices. He then drink it, hinata when back to her chores. He then asks her.

"So were sakura and ino?"

"Sakura when to the library to study, while ino when with her friend to the mall."

"So how about you?"

"Well it my turn to wash the dishes and after that I will go to my room to study."

"So you don't have any friends?"

"Yes I do but they are busy right now especially my cousin girlfriend."

"Who is she?"

"Is ten-ten."

The blond say surprises.

"Really? But you know it was kind of obvious for the way those two act with each other."

"So truth but how about you?"

"Well I haven't made one yet."

"Well is your first week here so is all right."

They when back to there business, ones the blond is done he throw the empty can to the trash and leave. But when his about to do it he turns to the hyuga girl and stare at her. He couldn't take his eye off of her, and then his member gets hard.

"(Shit! What happen? I just got hard for looking at her, well she gorges but it shouldn't be so fast.)"

He then walks behind her, hinata just finish her chores when a pair of hand grab her d-cup breast. Then they start to fumble them. She stars to moan and kiss naruto. She asks.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I don't know"

Then it hit him. "(God damn it. That fucking thing I drink. It must be aphrodisiac.)"

But he continues to cares her. He then slides his hand under her skirt and inserts it on her panties and stars to rub her clitos. The hyuga girl starts to moan in passion. Then naruto feels his hand been wet with her juices, then he pulls her panties down and the skit up, next he unzip his jeans and his hard members get out. His staff was hard and inserts it in the girl asshole and starts to trust so hard in the girl. Hinata buries her nail on the edge of the sink and thinks.

"(Oh god, his having sex with me. I'm so happy.)" But the blond think another way. "(Shit how can't I stop, well is not like I'm not enjoy it but I don't wand to loses sakura. Okay be cool man as longest I'm not doing in her pussy is alright.)"

But he moves his dick and rams it into hinata's pussy. She scream in passion, while he thinking.

"(Oh god! I doing it, fuck she might get pregnant. I must stop.)"

But his body is still disobeying him. The moment of both hips go more fasters than before. Then hinata says.

"I'm about to cum!"

"Oh god!"

Then with all his will he pull his dick out and shot his seed all over the hyuga backs. He was sealift he didn't shot it all on her womb but he nodes the blood on his member and thinks. "(That's just great I took her virginity too.)"

Then both young adults recover trying to regain there strength. In the namikage resident, a man with long white hair wrap in a pony tail enters in the home and says.

"How's everybody?"

But the man sees kushina hanging the phone and minato with a scary expression. She turns to him with a calmly yet disturbing expression and asks.

"Jiraya, why did you send to my sweet and only child a bottle of aphrodisiac?"

The elder man was terrifying with the woman and tries to run, but a he encounter a blond woman with amber color eye and ask him.

"Yes jiraya, what did you do to our godchild?"

"Well… you see… tsunade."

Then both women were closing in with a sweet smile that hides murders intension. He in panic screams. "Help me minato!" But woman starts to beat him up. While the namikage man thinks.

"(Sorry jiraya but that's a situation I'm not going to my life in risks.)"


	6. MILF alert

Milf alert

Days have pass since naruto have his sexual encounter with hinata. He stars to panic and asks himself. "(Oh god, what will happen if sakura have caught us having sex?)"

He puts his hand on his head and thinks.

"(She would hate me and… and I will lose her.)"

Then the young blond look at a picture of both him and rosette when they were six. He then starts to remember that day on the park. Both the children were playing on the swims. Then they stop and the rosette asks.

"Uh naruto?"

"Yes sakura?"

"Did you like me?"

"Acores sakura!"

The rosette asks again. "No I mean if you like me like me?"

The blond boy blush at the question, then answer it. "Acores I do." Then the rosette smile, she then asks. "Well then, when we grow up would you marry me?"

"Acores sakura."

Then both kids return to there game. The blond man snaps back to reality and thinks. "But with all this mess would that be a reality?" He then get out of his chair and leave his room, the weekend pass and school starts. Naruto was in his class when the dean enters in the classroom.

"Okay everyone settle down."

Everyone listing to the elder man, he then continues.

"Your teacher has been retire, so a new one will take his places. You can come in Mrs. Yuhii."

Then a woman in her latest twenty enter in the room, she was wearing a skirt and a sky blue shirt, long black hair and crimson red eye. She then stands in the middle of the class and say.

"Thank you MR. sarutobi, good morning class my name is kurenai yuhii and I will be your new graphic design teacher. I hope we can get along."

All the male students when crazy with the exception of the blond man, she then thinks.

"(He didn't react like the other students. Is he gay? Please god don't let him be, his too cute and I wand him. But first I need to know his name.) Okay I will take role call."

She then opens the notebook and calls the entire student's name until she reach naruto.

"Naruto namikage."

"Here ma'am"

She then marks him and thinks. "(Naruto namikage. his one cute boy.)" She then felt something warm in her panties and thinks. "Oh god I got a little wet. Which mean his going to be a worthy prey."

She then continues the roll call. Time pass and the class end it, all the students were about to leave when kurenai call naruto.

"Can I talk to you Mr. namikage?"

"Acores ma'am."

He returns to the class but she says. "Can you close the door?"

"Uh yes."

He then closes it. Ones both of them were alone she talk to him.

"I saw you preferment with the program which was an amazing job. So naruto what are aspiring to be?"

"Well I want to be a game designer. (She just calls me by my first name. wonder why?)"

"Game designer, that's a great job. So which type of game are you interest in design? Normal or sexual?"

The blond flinch by the question she asks. Naruto see her eye full of lust, he nerves say.

"Y-You know ma'am I just remember I have a lot of homework from the other classes, s-so I will leaving."

He then run spoke from the room. The crimson eye woman thinks.

"(Shoot, I scare him, Seems it was too soon to get a little lusty on him.)"

She then caresses one of her breast and thinks. "(Well seems I have something about when I have fun tonight.)"

Ones naruto was out he encounter sakura on the hallway. She semms him scare and asks.

"Naruto are you okay? You seems like you have seen a ghost."

"Y-Yes I'm okay. (I can't tell the new teacher is hitting on me.)"

While the rosette wait fro her friend to calm down, when a figure appears behind her.


	7. unwanted competition

Unwanted competition

While the rosette waits for the blond to calm down, a figure appears behind the rosette. She felt the figure, turn around and says.

"Oh azuma sensei."

"Hello sakura."

Answer a man with blue hair, beard, and dress in a suit. The man asks her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for naruto to calm down. It seems he saw something that spooks him."

He then turns to the blond and thinks. "(What is this bitch to her?) Are you okay son?"

"Y-Yes is just that I saw something really scary. (To be precise kurenai sensei scares me when she uses that lusty tune with me.)"

The rosette sees him calm down and says. "Seems your okay, let's go home."

The rosette wraps her arms around his arm which cause the teacher to glare at them. After they turn the corner he thinks.

"(That son of bitch, but just you wait sakura. You're going to mine.)"

Time pass and both of them were walking through the streets. Sakura was a little scare of something, naruto asks her.

"Are you okay sakura?"

"Uh… yes I'm fine is just that I feel a little uncomforted around sarutobi-sensei."

"You mean the teacher who was behind you?"

"Yes that one. Every time he sees me like that, I feel like he could strip me with just his eyes."

She shivers with the memory of his eye. The blond says to her.

"Don't worry sakura. I will protect you no matter what."

"Thank you naruto."

She then tight her grip on the blond arms which cause him to blush and smiles. Night falls and naruto was in dream word. Both then he stars to feel good down in his croch. He then wake up and pull his sheet to uncover the platinum blond sucking his dick, he talks to her in low voice.

"What are you doing ino?"

"Just having some fun."

She continues her blow job while the blond twitch in placer. After a moment of her lips been wrapped around his staff, he shoots his white liquid that hit the back of her throat. She swallows it but naruto says.

"Okay now you have your fun, now leave."

But she crawls to his faces and talk with a sexy tune. "Oh no this is just the beginning."

She then pulls a plastic square and says." Were going to do it but this time were we uses some protection. (Giggle)."

She then starts to kiss him. They kiss passionate, and then ino take her long blouse and throw it away. The blond see her breasts that were a little small than hinata. She then grabs his hand and pulls it on her chest. She then asks him.

"Tell me naruto, are they more soft than forehead?'

"Uh…a little. (But hianta's are softer.)"

She then kisses him again. Naruto slides his hand under ino's panties. He then starts to rob his clitos while putting a pair of fingers inside of her. The platinum blond twitch in placer, then she realizes a worm liquid. Naruto pulls his finger out and says.

"Seems you're ready ino."

"Seems that way."

She then pulls the condom out, while the blond takes his boxers out. Ino puts the plastic on his member and then stars to suck it. But naruto stop her and says. "Oh no ino, I already let you have your way. Now is my turn."

He then push her, take the lingerie, and ram his hard staff inside of her wet hole. She grinds her teeth to avoid a loud scream. Naruto sees her and says.

"Oh sorry ino."

"No, is okay naruto."

He then starts to thrust his dick inside out, while push her bra and like her nipples. The blond girl moans quietly and squishes the sheet of the bed. The blond move to her mouth and kiss her. He then says.

"Ino I'm Cumming."

"Don't worry you have the condom on, so is safe to do it."

He then releases all his seed which was trap on the plastic that was set between both organs. He then pulls his staff out and sees his seed on the tip of the plastic. He with regret (until now) thinks

"What am I done? ... Oh that's great repented now that you cheat on sakura, But then again were not a couple yet.)"

He sees the platinum blond dressing up and then says to him.

"Well time to go. I hope we can do this again some other time."

She then pecks him on the lips and leave. He then starts to beat him self for let this happen.


	8. Warning

Sorry for no updating in theses days. I just got a computer game (of questioned contend) and I didn't have any time to work on the story, but I will work on it.

Disclaim: I don't own naruto or other wise sasuke would never be on naruto squad so he and sakura would end it up together.

Warning

Days have pass since the wild night the pair of blond have. Naruto was waiting for the class to start when a voice call him.

"Can I sit in here?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

The person sits next to him, but then smell a beautiful scent coming from the person who sits next to him. He turns around and sees sakura. He amazes asks.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I decided to change my class so we study together."

"That's amazing sakura."

"That and I don't wand to be all alone with the teacher."

"What do you mean? There's a hold classroom full of students."

"I know but I still feel like he could jump over me regardless of any one be around."

Then the blond was about to comfort her but MR. sarutobi enter in the classroom, he was greet by the class when he saw the rosette sitting next to naruto and asks her.

"What are you doing here MRS. Haruno? You have my class in the morning."

"They change me to the afternoon class."

"Oh I see. (Shit she probably changes it so she can be with that brat.)"

He then ignores that and starts the class. Time pass and then it was finish, everyone return to there home but half way home naruto remember that he forget something.

"Ah great!"

"What's wrong?"

"I forget my English book. Now I have to return for it."

"Well how about we go back for it?"

"Uh no go ahead to the house. I'm not going to take long."

"If you say so."

He then when back to the school. Ones he reaches the classroom, he when inside but he found the English teacher waiting for him with the book.

"So you return for you book?"

"That's correct sensei."

"You should be careful. Those things are very expense and if you forget it you might never found it."

"I know sir."

Then the teacher stretches his arm to give him the book. Naruto grab it and thank him. But before he leave azuma asks him.

"She is too beautiful isn't?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sakura, her beauty is so great it can make any man do anything to get her, even to kill."

"Uh yes. (Okay this weird.)"

"You know I seen a lot of woman of all age but…"

"But what sensei?"

The teacher got closes and says. "But you always close to her. I seen her smile at you, showing all the affection she hides deep on her soul. Which make me think that she is in love with you."

While the teacher looks at him, the blond thinks.

"(Wow she loves me. Well it was obvious of her love, plus that promises we did when were kids.)"

"So I was right?"

"N-No, Corse no. I been in love with her since were both kids."

"Oh good but…"

He then grabs his head and smashed on the wall. naruto was in the floor suffering from the pain of the attack. Then azuma grab his collard and punch him on the guts, one done he says.

"Too bad you're not going to enjoy her love."

"But… why?"

"Like I say, her beauty can make any man do anything even kill and I been damn if that bitch is not mine. If you value your life I suggest you to stay away from her."

He then walk away, but he stop and say. "If you say something about our little conversation with someone, she can get hurt."

Then he leaves the room while naruto was recovering from the attack. Time pass and the blond barely walk. But he nodes the rosette that was waiting for him, but she nodes his condition and asks.

"What happen to you?"

He then remembers what azuma says. "(**If you say something about our little conversation with someone, she might get hurt**. That bastard, I not going to let him touch sakura. even if it cost my life.) Nothing I just fall in my way back."

"Oh dear, let me get you home to clean the wounds."

Then both of them walk back home. But naruto won't stay away from his love, even if it kill him.


	9. Home alone and horny

You know I was thinking on ruby from the rosario+vampire while doing this chapter. So I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaim: I doin't own ether of the anime.

Home alone and horny

Spring break has arrived and the house has been in silences. Naruto was asleep when a delicious smell wakes him up. He then thinks. "(That smells delicious. Wonder what are they making?)"

He then decided to got up and change. He when to the kitchen to see what are they cocking. Ones he arrive to the room he sees the rosette cocking, but he then nodes that she was naked except for a apron. She then turn around and greet him.

"Good morning master."

He was red as a tomato and shock for what the rosette call him.

"Why are you naked and what with the master thing?"

The rosette blushes and says. "Well I want to make something delicious for you, so I decide to do it while I was wearing only a apron and fro the master thing… well I'm just your toy."

Then the blond got redder than before and say. "M-My toy?"

She answers with a sexy tone. "Yes, your toy."

"B-But the others."

"Both ino and hinata when to visit there family, I was about to do the same but my parents when on vacation with your family and godparents. So I though that we could have some fun."

"Oh well I do like it."

"(giggle) I knew master would like it."

She then put the plate on the table, she bent when she put the plate. The blond see her exposes ass what was moving sexy. He stares at the smooth behind, and then he unzips his pants, pull his hard member and ram it at the rosette. She moans in placer while she buries her nails on the tablet. Naruto move violent his erect member causing friction on the rosette anus, She says.

"Do what you wand with me master."

"Oh I will my pet."

He then pulls the chair and sits on it while holding the rosette. He grabs the plates that have his food and says.

"I'm going to eat while you move your hips."

"So master wants me to do all the moving while he eats?"

"That's correct my pet."

"Everything master says, his cute pet will do."

She then pots her hand on the floor to support her body while she moves her hips up and down. After naruto finish eating his meal, the rosette stars to moves her hips violent. He then says.

"I'm going to cum."

"Pleases dump it all on my ass master,"

He then releases all his seed on her hole. Both of them pants and sakura falls on the ground exhausted. The blond see his penis and says.

"Oh sakura my dick is dirty."

"Coming master."

She then starts to lick the staff and wrap her lips around it. Ones is clean she says.

"Is something else master wands?"

"Good question, when do the girls return?"

"In three days."

"So there plenty of time. Can you stay that way until they return?"

"Your wish is my command master."

She god up but naruto see some of his semen on the floor and say.

"Oh sakura the floor is dirty."

"I got it master."

She then got in four and starts to lick (That's right people.) the white substances. The blond still horny from the unfinished blowjob, rams his dick on the rosette ass and starts to fuck her. The rosette continues cleaning the spot while the blond pump his seed on the rosette anus again. He releases it but before he pulls it out, he grabs a towel and wipes the liquid from her ass. She then asks.

"Why is master cleaning my ass?"

"Because it won't be right to force you to lick my cum every time it got out you and falls on the floor."

"Master is so kind."

Then both of them kiss passionate. The day when by, sakura was cleaning the houses dress with the apron just like naruto order her while naruto have a stick to hit her. Which cause the rosette to moan seducible, the blond thinks.

"(I better enjoy this while I can. But what if they arrive early? (sigh) hell would break loses.)"

And so naruto spent the rest of the three days he have with the rosette, watching his "pet" walking around the house with just a piece of cloth that barely cover the front of her body.


	10. sandwich

Sandwich

Spring break is almost over and both ino and hinata have returned home. But both naruto and sakura were sad because there fun have end it. The blond was watching TV when he hears the door open, then a voice says.

"I will back."

Then the rosette asks. "Where are you going?"

"Well my groups of friend invite me to a pool party, so I won't be back any time soon."

The huyga girl says concern. "Just be careful, some people put alcohol on the drinks so they can rape drunken girls."

"Don't worry hinata. This is just an all girl party, there not going to be any guys."

"In other words is a Lesbos party."

Then the platinum blond got angry at the comment of the rosette and leave. Both sakura and hinata stock there with though on mind.

"(Well ino is out, the only one remaining is hinata as soonest she leaves me and naruto would have some fun.)"

"(Please let sakura be the next one on leaving.)"

But nothing happen and both girls return to there activities, naruto was watching them from behind the couch. Time pass and he was in his room reading a book. Then the door opens and the rosette enters. He asks her.

"What are you doing here?"

"(blushing) Naruto I'm wet."

"Wet? So you couldn't hold until you reach the bath… that's not what you mean?"

"I want you to be your pet again master."

"I not against the idea but hinata is here and…"

"Don't worry about that."

Then the rosette came closes to him and says.

"We could invade her."

"…What!"

"We could please the master in every fetish he wants."

The blond stock there and then says. "Okay."

Then the rosette pull naruto's arm and took him to hinata room. Ones there she knock her door and she answer and see both of them. She then asks.

"Did you two need something?"

"Were her for the threesome."

"So you manage to convince him."

The blond was confuses and asks. "So you two have it all planed?"

Both girls giggle and pull the blond in to the room. Ones inside each one of them grab each one of his arm and says.

"That's correct."

"You're going to love it."

The blond stares at them with a crimson red faces. Both of the girls push him at the bed and start to crawl to his faces. Both the girls kiss him in the lips, he then caress there breast which causes them to moan. In that moment both the girls take there blouses off as well there bra. They take the blond t-shirt and kiss his torso. Now that he has reached his limit, he says.

"I completely hard now."

"Is that so, well it seems is time now hinata."

"It seems it is."

Then both girls start to take each other skirt but naruto push both of them, sakura lands on top of hinata, he took both panties from the girls. He watches both the pieces of lingerie and asks. "Um wonder who smell nicest?"

He then smells both of them, both of them turn more on by what he was doing. Ones finish he says. "Umh, both of you smell so sweet."

Then he lines both of the girl pussy and rams his dick between them. He starts to thrust it causing both to moan. The girls were moving there breast to stimulate each other more, there skin was been rub by there other breast. They could feel the hard member been move between there sex. Naruto stars to kiss both the girls as well they kiss each other. The blond then realest his seed which is spill all over there abdomen. He falls on the bed exhausted, but he feel the rosette sitting on top of him while hinata sits on his faces. The rosette says.

"Now is our turn."

Sakura starts to move her hips, while naruto starts to lick hinata pussy. Both girls were moaning with great intensity. But naruto shot his seed to quick on the rosette womb. She nodes that and says.

"You shoot it too soon."

"Sorry but I'm tire sakura."

"Oh naruto."

"You maybe we should stop now that…"

Then she realest her juices on the blond face, the rosette say. "Well seems you finish now."

"(Blushing) Hahaha. Sorry."

The rosette smile at both of them and got off of him as well hinata. The three of them sleep peacefully on the hyuga girl's bed.


	11. danger

Danger

Summer time has arrived and the end of the first year of the blond is near. Naruto just come out of his class and was heating for his last one. While walking through the hall, sakura come out of no were and wrap her arm around his and says.

"It almost summer vacation and the end of the school year, Have made plans fro it."

"I guess the obvious one would be to visit our parents."

"You right, it been so long since we saw them."

They walk silence until they reach the classroom. They when to there sits, but the rosette was uncomforted, the blond ask worry.

"Are you afraid of the test results or about azuma sensei?"

"Both, but I guess more about sensei."

"Don't worry about him. This is the last year were going to have him. Next year we will have a different teacher."

"Thank you naruto."

Then in that moment azuma sensei enters in the room with the results of the English test, he then says.

"Okay class this is the last year you will see me, well the ones that pass."

He then starts to call the students one by one. After a few of the students when fro the test it was the rosette turns to for hers, she goes for hers and return to her sit. She sees the grade and sees a low grade. Both of them were in shock for the results and say.

"No way, But you were studding all this time."

"This must be a mistake."

They were interrupting by the teacher. "For those who fail the test there going to be a after school meeting. So came thirty minutes after school. Now do what you wand until the class is over."

He then leaves. The hold class was celebrating about the good grades, all except the rosette. Azuma was outside of the room smiling and thinks.

"(Now is time to strike. Sakura is the only one that is going to attend because of the fake failing grade. Now I will have my way with her.)"

He then goes to the teacher room. School was over and everyone was gone to enjoy there summer vacation. The rosette was walking through the empty halls which gave a ghost town feeling. She then arrives on the front door of the room and thinks.

"(It must be a mistake, I study hard every single day before the exam. But what makes me nerves is the fact that I'm the only one attending this meting. I should wait for naruto but azuma sensei could jump on me if I stay out site.)"

She hesitates for a moment, and then she enters on the room. Ones inside she nodes that no one was inside on got relief. Then she hear the door slam behind her, she turn around and see azuma with his hand on the door. She nervously asks.

"W-Why did you close the door?"

But he stud there without answer it, he instead walks thou her with lustful eye. She was getting more nerves by the second. When she try to run, he grab her arm and throw her on the desk, she try to stand up but she was pin by the head. With tears on her eye says.

"Please stop it or I will scream."

"Go ahead and do it. No one will hear you."

"What?"

"By this time they on there way to there vacation, this school is pretty much a ghost town."

He then pull a rob and wrap it around the rosette wrist behind her body, he then pulls her panties until the point that were rip them from there places. sakura stars to scream but azuma pull her panties on her mouth and cover it with tape so she can't spit them off. He pull his finger on her exposes pussy and nodes the absent of her hymen, he fury says.

"So that bastard took your virginity. Well let's see if he loves you after I got you pregnant."

He then ram his hard staff inside her sex and stars to thrust violent it. She was in tears do to the action of the man. Meanwhile outside in the halls, naruto was worry about the rosette. He was in front of the room and then he hears a scream.

"Hold still bitch!"

He then stars to think. "(That was azuma sensei, which means… his raping sakura.)"

He then starts to open the door but it was lock. Azuma nodes the struggle, then then naruto starts to kick the door, then after a few kick he open the door and saw the horrible scene.


	12. so this is how it ends?

Well this is the end. I hope you have enjoyed this story.

Disclaim: I don't own naruto or ether character.

So this is how it ends?

The rosette was been rape, but the blond worry wend in search of her but he hear the English teacher screaming at someone. He then realizes it was sakura. He burst through the door and saw him having his way with sakura. He then yells.

"Leave sakura alone!"

"Oh what?"

He then punches him and sends him on the floor. As soonest the rosette was free from his grip she launches her self at the blond crying. He took the tape from her mouth, she spit the panties from her mouth. He asks her.

"Are you okay sakura?"

"It… was horrible…sob."

"Don't worry is over."

But when he turns around, he sees a fist flying at his faces. He falls at the floor after been hit. He garb one of the chair and heads at the blond direction, but before he could hit him, naruto punch him on the crouch which cause him to let the chair over his head. Then naruto to uses his kneed to hit azuma on the stomach several time, until he falls on the ground. He goes to the rosette but azuma grab him by the collar and throw him at the wall, then he is slam, azuma stars to kick him on the stomach with his foot. But naruto grab his foot and spin, which cause him to spin as well but his leg got twisted, he got on the floor suffering by the pain. He got up again to go to the rosette but azuma grab his feet which causes the blond to fall on the floor. Azuma stars to punch him on the faces, but naruto grab his fist. But he then uses his other one to continue the attack. He then says.

"You think I won't uses my other hand to kill you, you stupid shithead?"

"You're the shithead."

He then got hit in the crouch by naruto knee. Then he hit him in the sameplaces a second time. Naruto got him off. azuma says.

"Bastard."

"That's what you got for trying to rape the woman I love."

The rosette was in shock for what he says. "(He loves me? I'm so happy.)"

He then stars to untie her. But azuma pulls a knife and charge at him. But naruto got in from of sakura and grab the knife, but blade when through his hand, but he closes his hand and says.

"You cower, bringing a knife on an unarm fight."

"That it looks like I care."

He then tries to retrieve the knife, but naruto tight his grip to prevent azuma from pulling off the blade. But each time he tries to move it, his nerve react violently, naruto grind his teeth in pain. But suddenly someone burs through the door. Azuma turns around and see a man with white hair and an older version of naruto but without the whisker marks, each one holding a gun. He then says.

"Freezes you bastard, you're under arrest!"

"What!"

"Dad, pervy sage, what are you doing here?"

"I told you a lot of time not to call me like that."

"This is not the time for that, Were here to arrest this guy."

"On what charge?"

"Don't pretend you don't know your charge with multiple rapes and attending murder."

"So daddy came to save his son."

"When did you guys arrive here?"

"About an hour ago, both you mothers were worry when we found the houses empty, hinata told us you were still in the school so we decided to come when we hear a commotion and what you just say."

"Is that so? Well you're not going to catch me."

Jiraya asks. "Who come?"

He then spring away and jump from the window. When they run to see him, he was on the floor death.

Naruto P.O.V.

He just jump away, seems he knew it was the end of his crazy life style. Half an hour pass and both the polices and ambulance. When they decided to interrogate the den, he died from a heart attack. Both our mothers were glad nothing happen to us and grandma tsunade say my injure was nothing serious (Seems she wand me death of something.) seven have pass since that horrible event. Me and sakura got merry, we have a beautiful daughter (Which was scary because she was like that dream I have after I sleep with sakura.) and a set of twins in there way.

The end

Is over, if someone wands to do a version of the story. There welcome to do it, which probably some of you has different idea for this story. Now I will move to a new story.


	13. the dicision

I will stop working on the pink cougar story to make a last chapter on the unexpected story but I will return on the current one, so here the last chapter of this story.

The decision

The day after the incident were sakura was closes to be rape in school. Both naruto and sakura were sitting on the park thinking on the incident when the rosette breaks the silent.

"So? What now naruto?"

"I don't know. I have no idea on how to bring the news to the girls."

"They have to know about our relationship."

"I know but … they probably have high hopes that I going to chose one of them after all the things we when through."

Then the rosette put her finger on his lips and says.

"If they love you as they claim, they should respect your decision."

She then pecks him on the lips and leaves him alone to think. The blond see his new girlfriend walking away to the house. He then looks at the flowers that were in front of him and starts to think.

"(She right, if ino and hinata loves me, they should respect my decision. I just hope I don't loses there friendship.)"

The blond continue looking at the flowers. Noon arrive, he was walking through the empty streets. All the students that were living on the neighborhood have left to visit there love one or any of the vacation spots. He then spot his father waiting on the street, he then asks him.

"So haven't make a decision yet?"

"No I haven't dad."

He takes a deep breath and says. "Let me tell you a story of our youth, way back when we were in college and the four of us live together."

"The four of us?"

"Correct, it was me, your mom, sakuya, and yune, hinata's mom. The four of us live in a house when were study together, we when through a lot of crazy things sex."

"Crazy sex?...! Are you saying you guys when through the same thing we did?"

"Pretty much, Anyway your mom, sakuya, yune, threesome, orgy, bondage, and your mom wearing an apron and using her as a sex toy…"

Naruto stuck there with a pale expression and thinking about what his father was saying.

"(T-They did the same thing we did? Well except the orgy and bandage, although sakura was wearing cat ears, gloves that look like cat paw (Which I didn't include.). Oh god! I hope our child don't go through the same shit we did.)"

Minato snap his finger in front of naruto's faces and asks.

"Are you comparing the stuff we did with the one you guys have done?"

"No…Yes, but how did thing turn out in the end?"

"Well…"

He thinks on what happen when he did his decision and says.

"Not so well."

"What happen?"

"Well sakuya took it well as you can see on there friendship, but yune didn't took it as well sakuya. She snaps and stars saying shit about me and kick me on the balls."

"So you think hinata might do the same like her mother did?"

"Probably, but is better to say it than keep it as secret."

"Your right dad I will."

Then both blonds when inside the house, ones inside, minato wait with the rest of the adults. Meanwhile naruto when with the girls, Ones in the room they starts talking.

"You're here, so what do you wand to talk about?"

Naruto got quiet for a moment and says. "Well is about me and sakura."

Then both the platinum blond and the hyuga girl were in silence about the comment. Hinata says.

"So you already decided?"

"But really? Her? "

"(Sigh) Well I'm been in love with her since we were kid but I didn't have the courage to tell her until now."

"But what about the rest of us? The things we when through?"

"I know but… What can I do?"

But before the platinum blond spoke, hinata say.

"What there no point on regretting on what happens. There no turning back on that and you shouldn't feel bad about it."

Then ino stop with what she was about to say and respond to hinata comment.

"You know hinata your right, besides even if naruto would chose someone else, the result would be the same."

"Thank you very much ino."

Now that the problem have been resolve, both naruto and sakura have start there new life as a couple in peace.


End file.
